Stargate: Videum
by Dodgified
Summary: SG-1 and Atlantis come together, tying up loose ends and carrying on the Stargate ethos. A big discovery changes the course of mankind and leads to a brighter future, unless enemies new and old can stop the wheels that were put into motion millennia ago.
1. Chapter 1

**This ****is ****my ****first ****attempt ****at ****writing ****anything****, ****been ****putting ****a ****lot ****of ****work ****into ****just ****trying ****to ****make ****the ****canon ****history ****line ****up****! ****Hopefully ****you****'****ll ****all ****like ****it****, ****please ****review ****with ****any ****comments****!**

**It's also been pointed out that this story shares many similarities with AlexanderD's "A New Dawn", this is totally accidental and me and him have talked about it and he's given me his seal of approval, so to speak.**

**City ****of ****Atlantis****, ****now ****residing ****in ****the ****Pacific ****Ocean****, 3 ****weeks ****after ****the ****battle ****of ****the ****super****hive**

"Sheppard!" Rodney McKay called as he chased after John Sheppard down one of Atlantis' very busy corridors

"What is it Rodney?" Sheppard asked as Rodney caught up to him

"I've been going over the logs from the battle with the super hive and, well I've found something odd"

"What do you mean by odd? Odd like Carson having a higher Chair Interface Aptitude than you?"

Ignoring his quip Rodney said "I found a signal, Atlantis tried to send a message as soon as it established its location"

Stopping and turning to face Rodney, John asked "A message? To who?"

"That's the thing, at first it didn't list a location so I had to do some digging and it gave me some old coordinates, like pre stellar drift coordinates, after I factored in the nearly 9 _million_ years of stellar drift, I got something I wasn't expecting, Mars."

**Atlantis****, ****4 ****months ****later**

Sheppard turned as he heard the balcony door opening and inwardly sighed when he noticed Rodney stood there, tablet in hand, smiling at him.

"Ah! There you are!" Rodney started as he moved to join John, who had turned back around, looking out at the ocean, "enjoying the view?"

"I was just thinking about what it would be like if we'd moved the city to the outpost in Antartica" he replied

"Ah yeah it'd be cold, I'm not good with the cold, when I was 7 we had a particularly cold winter back home and…"

"Rodney," John cut him off, "Why were you looking for me?"

"Looking for… yeah, the briefing is about to start" he replied snapping his fingers as he turned back to the door into the control room of the Lost City with Sheppard close behind. Arriving in the conference room moments later John nodded in greeting at his assembled team along with the current leader of the City of Atlantis, Mr Richard Woolsey.

Standing by the TV screen in the room armed with his tablet McKay started the briefing; "As you all know nearly 5 months ago Atlantis arrived at Earth and thanks to a stroke of brilliance from me helped in destroying the wraith super hive. A few weeks after this I was searching in the logs from the battle to check we'd caught all the damaged systems, and found that Atlantis had attempted to send a message to Mars after it had established its location. You'll also know that the new Mars base built to investigate this message and just who the recipient was supposed to be was completed last week," pressing a button on his tablet the screen changed from the standard Atlantis screen saver to an image of the Mars base, "with all of our 304s currently out of system and them needing me to look over their results so far, we are heading out there in a jumper. I swear if you want a job done you've got to do it yourself!" when he looked back over at Sheppard he realized he was getting the 'not now' eyes he quickly sat back down.

Woolsey pitched in with, "you're on a simple mission to Gale base with a bit of work for McKay, I thought you'd like to stretch your legs a bit. Go prep, you leave at 13:00, now if you'll excuse me I have some paperwork to be doing" and with that Woolsey stood up and left the conference room, with Sheppard and AR-1 following close behind.

**Jumper**** 4, ****en ****route ****to ****Gale ****Base****, ****Mars**

McKay sat in the co-pilot seat tapping away on his tablet as the Jumper began its entry into the atmosphere of Mars, flying over the Martian landscape heading towards the Gale Crater and Gale Base within.

"That's a big mountain," Ronon said noting Aeolis Mons in the distance

"Good observation Chewie" Sheppard said just as the Jumper chimed and a notice appeared on the screen, Sheppard turned to McKay saying, "I'm not in control anymore, we're on auto"

McKay stared at the notice on the screen before saying "it says we're going in for docking, an Ancient facility by the looks of this message, 'Subomortis', that's the name"

"Well what do I do?" an irritated Sheppard asked

"Oh of course I'm the one that has to know what to do! It's always me I mean what..."

"Rodney! Not the time!" Sheppard interjected

"Nothing, there's nothing we can do! Aren't you curious as to what this facility is? Whatever it is it's been hidden on our doorstep the entire time!" said McKay getting excited.

The Jumper soared over the Gale Crater, over Gale Base and the awaiting scientists inside and towards the centre of the crater. McKay sat checking sensors to find out where exactly the facility was and noted the Jumper's current flight path, "We're heading to the side of Aeolis Mons... The mountain must have formed _around_ the facility!" He said, astonished

Sheppard pondered this for a moment whilst stubbornly trying the controls before asking "But how are we going to get in then? If the mountains covering the entrance won't we..."

"Oh god I didn't think of that, this is bad this is very very bad!" McKay interrupted and began frantically tapping on his tablet and the Jumper control panel

"Rodney, could we not use the drone weapons to blast a hole in the side of the mountain?" Teyla suggested,

"Hmm, maybe, I'd need to find the precise location of the entrance and see how thick the rock is, don't want to destroy the door or damage the facility, if I can just…" McKay said trailing off into mumbles

"Work fast Rodney," John said as he watched the mountain looming ever closer, Sheppard tried opening the weapons pods, "Rodney weapon pods won't open!"

"What? Oh no no no, it must be part of the autopilot procedure. I can't disable it I need more time!"

"Rodney! Calm down what do we do?" As the jumper initiated final docking procedures on its approach to the side of the mountain

"I don't know! We can't do anything!" As the jumper carried on without any knowledge of the impending doom rapidly approaching, the team inside all looked on worriedly; Rodney tapping away on his tablet and the control panel and Sheppard trying to tug the controls to move the Jumper. Then instead of crashing into the side of the mountain, the Jumper passed straight through it and into a large bay with other Jumpers on landing pads dotted around. Lost for words, the team stared out at the bay they now found themselves in,

"Rodney, what happened?" Sheppard asked after what felt like an eternity

Rodney checked out the sensors, "It was a hologram, the side of the mountain must be a hologram, maybe the entire thing! Sensors indicate breathable atmosphere, energy readings increasing, facility must be powering up to our presence"

As the Jumper came in to land in the centre of the bay Sheppard turned and said "Rodney send a message to Gale telling them what happened and where we are; Teyla, Ronon get ready, we're going exploring!"

Opening the rear hatch the four members of AR-1 stepped out into this newly discovered facility. "Rodney, any ideas as to what this place is?"

"Not yet, we'll have to try and find a control room or terminal so I can interface with the database"

Sheppard nodded and turned to Ronon and Teyla, "Alright move out, that looks like a door over there" he stated, moving towards the door to explore the facility.

**Inside ****Ancient ****facility ****Subomortis****, ****Aeolis ****Mons****, ****Mars**

AR-1 advanced down a typical ancient hallway, identical to the one on the floor above, and the one above that. So far, they'd found nothing but quarters and empty storage rooms. Rodney led the way with an ancient scanner in hand,

"Anyone want to place any bets yet?" Sheppard ventured

"It is definitely an ancient facility, Colonel Sheppard" Teyla stated

"Yeah and it's pretty big so far" he replied

"Scans don't even cover the whole facility, it's huge! It might extend below the crater surface!" Rodney said excitedly

"Any ideas where the control room will be Rodney?" Sheppard asked

"I think... Aha! Down here" Rodney said as he turned down a corridor that ended in a dead end with a singular door and a control pad next to it, "just give me a minute... The doors locked, I've got to override the lock should only take a minute" McKay said as he pulled his tablet from the Velcro on his back and connected it to the control pad; Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla stepped back from the door checking their surroundings before facing the door in anticipation. Moments later the doors slid open revealing a transporter booth much like the ones on Atlantis, stepping in a button lit up with another unlit button above it, after the team had all stepped inside McKay pressed the lit up bottom button, when he did this the doors slid shut and the booth began its descent. Moments later the opposite side of the booth opened and the room beyond lit up, revealing a large diamond shaped control room, with an identical door directly opposite them. Work stations lined the walls on the sides of both sets of doors, leaving blank corners at the ends. A large raised dais was situated in the centre of the room between the doors with some consoles arranged upon it. Rodney immediately went to this central dais and interfaced his tablet with it, whilst the rest of the team looked around the room.

"Aha! Here we go here we go this is what we want," Rodney said, more to himself than to anyone else as he pressed a button on the console and a faint noise could be heard as the facility began powering up, at the same time the blank walls on either side of the room started to retract revealing a massive chamber situated beneath the control room stretching in all directions.

Sheppard whistled as he stepped up to the windows, "Rodney, where are we?"

Staring in disbelief at the size of the chamber Rodney replied, "We must be under the crater, this place might be the size of the crater!"

"Under the crater? But how is that possible?" Teyla asked

"I'm not sure, maybe the Ancients dug out under the crater or they might have created the crater itself!" said McKay as he began to check the logs for the facility

"So Rodney, know what it is yet?" Sheppard asked looking over at his friend

"Just a second," he started before looking up directly at Sheppard, "it's... a shipyard"

"An Ancient shipyard?" Sheppard asked in disbelief, "What can it build?"

"Logs indicate 12 Jumpers and 2 Auroras, one's in an early production state, very early, like barely even started, the other's nearly complete"

"Why would the Ancients leave a nearly complete ship?" Teyla asked

"Maybe they were in a hurry" Ronon interjected

"Can we finish them?" Sheppard asked

"I think so, not exactly sure how they build things here though... Let me look, aha! I've found a subroutine for what that I think will start up the shipyard" with an accepting chime from the console Rodney activated the subroutine, seconds later a hologram appeared in front of Rodney, it resolved into a tall smiling man with short blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in typical ancient clothing

"Greetings, I am the Subomortis facility Artificial Intelligence, how may I be of assistance?"

"Rodney, what did you do?"

"Nothing! I just activated the facility's systems!"

"How may I be of assistance?" the A.I. repeated

All members of AR-1 exchanged unsure glances, with their previous experiences with Artificial Intelligences in the form of the Asurans they were unsure how to proceed with this particular Intelligence

"So um, what is your purpose?" Rodney ventured

"I am the operational manager for Subomortis, I provide information regarding the status of my facilities systems and help users in the running of these systems"

"Right okay then, what can you build?"

"This facility is capable of the construction of any such craft that it is instructed to build, assuming sufficient information is provided."

"Okay... How does it build ships?"

"This facility utilises microscopic devices to mold matter into the desired objects and structures. Raw materials are provided from mining operations at other facilities and transferred here by automated vessels."

"Microscopic devices? Nanites?!" McKay said, shocked and the entire team bristled at the revelation

"Correct, nanites have been used as the main construction method in all Alterran facilities since..." the A.I. paused and cocked its head to the side quizzically "there appears to be a data corruption in my systems, starting diagnostics, I will return shortly" it said before the hologram fizzled out

The team looked at each other in shock for a few moments before Sheppard broke the silence, "Rodney, I'm not sure I like the sound of this, an A.I. controlling nanites?"

"Yeah, me neither" Rodney replied

"See if you can access communications, send a message to Earth telling them what we've found." Sheppard instructed

**Jack ****O****'****Neill****'****s ****bedroom****, ****Minnesota**

A white glow filled the room whilst Jack slept soundly in his bed. The source of the glow floated at the side of Jack's bed before taking on a glowing humanoid form and then dimming, as the white glow faded away leaving a lone grey figure stood looking upon O'Neill. Then all of a sudden on his bed side table his phone lit up and started to vibrate and ring, followed almost immediately by his pager beeping causing Jack to stir from his sleep, as this happened, the Asgard stepped back from the bed but Jack's keen senses alerted him to something moving and his eyes shot open and he stared at where moments ago, the Asgard had been standing

"What the..." he mumbled, trying to figure out what he'd just seen, before reaching over to answer his phone that was still ringing "What?!" he exclaimed at the other person on the phone

"Sir," came the reply, "Sorry for waking you but we've got an urgent message from AR-1 on Mars, they never reached Gale Base but they found something, it's an Ancient shipyard sir"

Jack's eyes widened at this revelation


	2. Chapter 2

**Tried to get this up tonight, one week after the last chapter. Any reviews are really appreciated! I got way more of a response from that first chapter than I expected! Chapter three is already started so I'll hopefully get that up quicker than this but no promises!**

**And I added a note at the beginning of Chapter 1 regarding similarities between this story and AlexanderD's story, if you have any issues about this go back and read that before you go off on one, thanks guys.**

**High ****Council ****Meeting****, ****Dakara**

"We cannot rely on the Tau'ri and Tok'ra forever!" Yat'Yir, former aid of Gerak spat

"Both of them are great allies and are the only reason this council exists today" Bra'tac countered

"Whilst I agree with you Bra'tac, I do also agree with Yat'Yir, we cannot rely on our allies to provide the Tretonin necessary for our entire nation. If we are truly to be free, we need to take Tretonin production into our own hands!" Ka'lel said

Bra'tac sighed, "The Tok'ra are the only ones capable of producing it at this time! We have not even finished rebuilding this world"

"I know that, but let us rebuild it ourselves, and provide for ourselves whilst we do it!" Ka'lel said

"Would we not have to obtain the necessary technology from the Tok'ra for this endeavour?" Rak'nor asked "So far they have not been so forthcoming with sharing their technology, they still do not fully trust us"

"Then we shall take what we require!" Shaq'rel, a new addition to the council, stated

"It is exactly that attitude that is the reason the Tok'ra still do not trust us!" Bra'tac scolded the other council member

"Bra'tac, our allies do not wish to share their technology with us. Our own hold on power within our nation is tentative at best. If the Jaffa Nation is to succeed we need to spend some time truly free!" Ka'lel said, with approval of the majority of the other council members judging from their shouting

**Midpoint ****between ****Milky ****Way ****and ****Pegasus ****galaxies**

The Daedalus floated off from the newly reconstructed Midway station, this station would act as the main route into the Pegasus galaxy and to the new base nearing completion there built to replace Atlantis, which for now would remain on Earth for further study.

"Alright Major beam over Midway personnel" Colonel Caldwell ordered Major Marks, seated to his right

"Yes sir" the Major replied, Caldwell sat and stared out the viewscreen at the station, hoping this one wouldn't suffer the fate of the previous station before he was interrupted by Major Marks "Team aboard, they are initiating dialing of Earth"

"Good, after they establish that the Pegasus link works too set course for Pegasus Base"

**Tok****'****ra ****Homeworld**

Bra'tac and Shaq'rel stepped out of the Stargate into a great plaza surrounded by crystalline buildings, looking around he spotted a man with two guards exit the structure directly opposite them and walk towards the now de-active gate

"Master Bra'tac, Shaq'rel for what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Per'sus, High Councilor of the Tok'ra High Council asked

"We have come with a request from the High Council" Bra'tac replied

"Ah, well if you would come with me" Per'sus said and turned around, nodded at the guards and they proceeded into the building he had just came out of, walking down a corridor until they came up to a set of rings inside the building, stepped inside and disappeared in a flash of light. They reappeared moments later in a corridor at the top of the building, with windows lining one side of the corridor revealing startling views of the Tok'ra city beyond. Off in the distance shipyards could be seen with two new ships featuring smooth, curved purple hulls under construction along with some smaller ships with similar curved hulls scattered around the larger capital ships. Per'sus led them down the corridor and to an opening into a large room at the end, "One moment please," he said before disappearing through the entrance way

"They make us wait?" Shaq'rel said

"Be calm, they merely need to assemble their council, we would do the same" Bra'tac said, clearly annoyed at the Council member chosen to accompany him for fear he would not be harsh enough to get what they require. Moments later a Tok'ra guard stepped up to the doorway and motioned for the Jaffa delegates to follow him towards the Tok'ra High Council

"Greetings Bra'tac and Shaq'rel of the Free Jaffa Nation" Yosuuf, host to Garshaw of Belote, said

"Greetings, I saw your new ships under construction, they look impressive"

"Thank you, they are of a new class of Tok'ra design. Stealthy yet formidable enough to withstand standard Ha'tak vessels" Yosuuf said in veiled threat

Ignoring that Bra'tac began "We are here with a request from my council to your own, with the current redevelopment underway at Dakara and across Jaffa space we have started to provide for ourselves and wish to carry this on in all ways. We wish to take the production of Tretonin into our own hands, and for that we require your methods and the technology you use."

The council members all exchanged glances before Per'sus said "Bra'tac, you know we do not easily share technology, especially with a government as... unsure, as yours"

"We have the right to that technology!" Shaq'rel exclaimed

"We shall put this matter to a vote, if you would please excuse us" Zanuf said before the Council stood and left by a rear exit

Bra'tac turned to his fellow council member and in a calming voice said "Brother, be calm in this place. Tensions still exist between our people and the Tok'ra and we cannot make enemies of them now"

Shaq'rel was clearly annoyed at Bra'tac's attitude to the situation, "You need to stop being so weak old man! You are not strong enough to be on this council!"

"I am stronger than you Shaq'rel, mind your tongue." Bra'tac said just as the Tok'ra started to file in again

When the Council had all sat back down Per'sus started "I apologise Master Bra'tac, however our vote was unanimous. We simply cannot risk giving you any technology, and as it stands our production of your Tretonin is the only way we can feel secure that your people will honour our agreements."

"This is madness!" Shaq'rel screamed before pulling out a zat from his robes and taking aim at Per'sus

"NO!" Bra'tac called as he knocked the weapon form Shaq'rel's hands and knocked him to the ground before even the Tok'ra guards had acknowledged what was quickly unfolding

The High Council bristled at this action, "Master Bra'tac, out of respect for you I suggest you take him and leave our world. You will not be getting what you ask, be thankful we will carry on providing your Tretonin." Garshaw said, before the Council once again left the room leaving the guards to escort the Jaffa out.

**M****3****H****-94****S**

The Daedalus shot out of hyperspace over the dark brown gas giant and maneuvered into orbit over it's third moon. The toxic atmosphere and rugged terrain of the moon below showed no signs as to the existence of the new human base located beneath the surface. The unique composition of the atmosphere caused interference with even Asgard sensors, preventing safe use of beaming technology for large construction or the beaming of living creatures. By utilising the limited Asgard beams a small cavern was excavated beneath the surface, big enough to beam down automated mining equipment to complete the rest of the facility without human involvement. Relay sensors now present within the facility allowed the Daedalus to lock on to areas within the base to safely beam people and equipment down. Beginning this transfer the forward team for the new base beamed down, followed by various pieces of equipment and basic amenities. Already in place was the Stargate taken from an uninhabited world within Pegasus and the main control systems for the base. Furnishings had also been brought by the Daedalus on one of it's previous missions out here. The main crew of the base would make their way here through the newly complete Midway station in two days when they were prepared on Earth. Beaming of equipment carried on for half an hour, at which point the Daedalus' hangar bays were noticeably emptier.

Shortly after Teyla and Ronon arrived on the bridge with bags in tow, "Colonel, we are prepared to beam down to the Base" Teyla said

Looking them over Caldwell replied "Very well, will you be returning to Earth with us again?"

"No Colonel, we will remain on New Athos for the next two days and arrive back here before Colonel Sheppard and the rest of the crew arrive"

"Okay, well I hope to see you soon. Stay safe out there"

"Thank you Colonel, you too." Teyla said before the two of them were beamed away

Caldwell sighed, sat back down and stared out of the viewscreen before being pulled away by a beep,

"Sir, Colonel Mason is hailing us" Major Marks announced

"On screen," Caldwell ordered, turning to the viewscreen, "Colonel, how goes it down there?"

On the viewscreen was a smiling woman with brown hair tied back in a pony tail, "Colonel, it's good, Teyla and Ronon have just departed for New Athos. It'll take a bit of time for us to settle in but it was definitely decorated by the same person that did the SGC!" she laughed

Caldwell laughed at her quip before asking "Anything in particular you need?"

"Yes Colonel, our sensor buoys need deploying, if you would be so kind you'd really speed up the process" Stephanie Mason asked

"Alright move them to a beaming site and send us the deployment grid"

"Already done, beaming site 3" and with that the screen shut off

Sighing Steven Caldwell turned to Major Marks, "You hear that?"

"Yes sir, received the deployment grid. Should only take us an hour" he replied

"Good. Beam them up and let's get underway" Caldwell said as he sat back in his chair

**Dakara**

A tall white jaffa with short brown hair stood with a Goa'uld Long-Range Visual Communicator in his hand, the small silver ball shimmered and a woman appeared on it, "Commander Kiva" the Jaffa said

"Shaq'rel," Kiva began "I have not received any reports of fighting between the Jaffa and Tok'ra, what happened?" She asked, unpleased

"Bra'tac stopped me before I managed to harm any of them" he replied regretfully

"Bra'tac stopped you? How could you let this happen?" she huffed in annoyance before composing herself and glaring back at him "Get it done." she ordered before the ball shimmered back to it's silver state

**Home ****World ****Command****, ****Washington ****D****.****C****., ****two ****weeks ****after ****the ****discovery ****of ****Subomortis**

Daniel Jackson arrived outside Jack O'Neill's office after arriving back on Earth after his two weeks off world at the recently discovered Ancient Shipyard on Mars.

"Dr. Jackson," Cate Blanfield, Jacks assistant, said upon seeing him "The General said to send you straight in once you arrived"

"Thank you" Daniel said as he stepped into Jack's office

Looking up from his laptop Jack smiled at his old friend, "Hey Danny" Jack said in greeting

"Hey Jack, how've you been?"

"Oh y'know, same old." Closing the laptop and folding his hands on top Jack started "So, what fascinating things have you got to tell me about our new shipyard?"

"Well actually it is pretty fascinating! From what I've been able to tell the Ancients built it early on after their arrival in this galaxy, back then it seems Mars was habitable, which explains the stations name. "Subomortis" roughly means Under Death, the name would have evolved in our language much like Proclarush Toanas did."

With a look of utter boredom on his face O'Neill cut in before Daniel could start again, "Alright Daniel that is utterly fascinating but not what I care about, this A.I., is it dangerous?"

"McKay has been trawling through the base code for it and so far, he trusts it. In fact it's very useful, helped me when I was finding out about the station even with the data corruption."

"Data corruption?" Jack asked

"Yeah when McKay activated it it found a data corruption when trying to recall some data, McKay has looked into it and it seems to be the last bit of information from Altantis before it left for the Pegasus galaxy, he likened it to an incomplete synchronisation."

"Alright, I'm still having Carter look it over though, can't be too sure with those things."

"I think you're missing the big question though, why doesn't Atlantis have one?"

Jack paused before saying "What are you thinking? The Ancients got rid of theirs on Atlantis for some reason?"

"Yeah, it could have been as simple as to stop the wraith getting their hands on it but maybe McKay missed something. I'd like to go to Atlantis to see if I can find anything about them"

Jack nodded, "Okay do that, there's a Jumper heading over tomorrow morning from the SGC"

"Thanks Jack" Daniel said, getting up to leave

"Hey, Daniel, the Asgard... They couldn't ascend, right?" Jack inquired

"No, one of the side effects of their cloning was that they didn't evolve naturally so they couldn't ascend. Unless someone helped them like Oma helped me... Why?"

"Yeah that's what I thought you'd say."


	3. Chapter 3 (Part 1 of 2)

**This took _way_ longer than I expected! Sorry about that guys. I'm finding that editing and organising story elements is getting harder! This is a two parter, first part here second part should go up sometime soon but that could be anywhere from tomorrow to a month from now. I appreciate all the support and reviews and I'd love to hear what you think about this. And if anyone has enough free time and would like to lend me a hand with this, just deciding what to do when, how to fill time and doing what I guess would be Alpha testing at that point just message me that'd be a great help! Thanks guys, I hope you enjoy and review and all that!**

**In ****orbit ****over ****the ****Tok****'****ra ****Home world****, ****Jorania**

Two Ha'tak vessels dropped out of hyperspace over the desert planet the Tok'ra had come to call home and took up geosynchronous orbit above the crystalline city and surrounding shipyards below.

On the bridge stood a tall dark Jaffa in classic jaffa armour operating the central control panel, he pressed a few buttons and Per'sus of the Tok'ra appeared on the viewscreen

"Ha'tak vessels, state your purpose here" Per'sus demanded

"I am Ko'kat of the Free Jaffa, I am here for the Tretonin production technology. Hand it over, or be destroyed" he threatened

Per'sus stiffened at the threat and the surprise attack by the Jaffa, "Does your small minded council really think this is the way to procure it?" Per'sus sighed, he thought for a second before coming to the conclusion that he needed to stall for time and so he replied "It will take time to prepare it for transport"

"You have one hour." Ko'kat stated before he cut off the video link, he turned to the Jaffa stood next to him "What troubles you brother?" he asked

"I do not understand why he only gave us two ships" Go'rek replied

"Our two ships are more than enough to crush the Tok'ra"

"I am not so sure brother, for a mission of such importance as this you would think the High Council would devote more ships!"

"It is not our place to question the Council."

**Gate ****Room****, ****Pegasus ****Base**

John Sheppard and Rodney McKay emerged from the Stargate, luggage in tow, into the grey concrete room that was their new Gate Room, "It's not exactly Atlantis" John remarked

Before Rodney could reply Teyla appeared from a doorway "Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay," she said, "Welcome to Pegasus Base, Colonel Mason wants to meet with us right away"

Leaving their bags with a marine the three made their way to the conference room. Entering they noticed the wooden conference table Mr. Woolsey had taken to Atlantis when he took command, seeing the pair's confused looks at the table Colonel Mason said "It was a gift, from Mr. Woolsey. I think he secretly wants to be back here"

Sheppard smiled as he and Rodney sat down, "What's so important?" Rodney asked, "We've just got here, the galaxy has survived nearly 5 months without us surely it can wait another few hours"

"I'm sorry Doctor, I'm pretty anxious to get ourselves out there. Teyla and Ronon have been hearing things whilst they've been out the last few days, apparently the Genii have taken our place in the Coalition. Since Atlantis left, the Coalition thinks we've abandoned them and the Genii just loved that opportunity. Now from what I've read of the Genii, I'd love to put them back in their place." Stephanie said, smiling

"Oh, I've not missed them." Sheppard remarked, "How recent is this intel?"

Teyla shook her head, "I do not know Colonel, my people have not had many visitors of late. They believe something is happening with the Wraith."

"That sounds bad" McKay said

"Yes it is Doctor. Find out what the Coalition knows about this, if anything." Mason said

"Make contact with the Coalition, find out what they know about the wraith, tell the Genii where to stick it. Got it." Sheppard said before he and his team stood up to leave

"Colonel, I've read the mission reports about the last time you met the Coalition. Don't make me come pick you up." Mason said before she too stood and left the room.

**Tok****'****ra ****High ****Council ****Antechamber**

Per'sus stood issuing commands into a communicator whilst he waited for the rest of the council to join him, "Yes, get the ships in the air! ...I know they've not passed all their tests but they'll have to do! ...Yes all of them, even the Mak'ia, engage all their cloaks" he ordered

"Good," he said upon seeing the last Council member arrive, "a few minutes ago two Ha'tak, identified as Free Jaffa vessels, dropped out of hyperspace and entered orbit above this city. The Jaffa onboard made contact and demanded the Tretonin technology, we have less than an hour to provide it." At this revelation all the council members started shouting and clamoring to be heard in the shock of the revelation

"How could they do this?" one council member asked

"They will not get away with this" a different Tok'ra said

"They will indeed not get away with this, our ships are mobilising, they should be adequate to defeat the Ha'tak, I stalled them by saying we need to get it prepared for transport"

"That's all well and good, but what if they have more ships outside sensor range waiting for us to do just this?" Garshaw suggested

Per'sus paused before replying "I admit I had not considered that..."

"We could send the Mak'ia out to give us an idea of what's out there?" Zanuf suggested

"Good idea, make it so." Per'sus ordered

"Are the Selmak and Jolinar even ready?" Thoran said

"They'll have to be."

**The ****bridge ****of ****the ****Selmak****, ****currently ****residing ****in ****dry ****dock ****on ****the ****edge ****of ****the ****Tok****'****ra ****capital**

Jalan sat in the command chair of the new flagship of the Tok'ra fleet, the Selmak, named in honour of the old and very knowledgeable Tok'ra who took Jacob Carter as host. The ship boasted an advanced cloaking generator, the first capital ship in wide production capable of cloaking. The cloak, whilst powerful still fell victim to the same flaw that existed on the Goa'uld Tel'tak of old, in which the ship could be detected when entering an atmosphere.

Smooth and sleek, the craft rose from the dry dock and initiated its' cloaking device, lifting into the atmosphere hidden from the Jaffa's view. The ship possessed some technological improvements that the older Ha'tak vessels did not, improvements worked on by the Goa'uld and then taken by the Tok'ra as the System Lords fell from power. Among these advancements was the improved cloaking device, using less power and capable of cloaking a capital ship. It also included improved shields, power generation and weapons taken from what was left of Anubis' world of Tartarus after his fall from power over Earth.

The Selmak and its sister ship the Jolinar rose from the atmosphere accompanied by 12 of the new Mak'ia class, small sleek craft also fitted with a cloaking generator and minimal weapons designed as a replacement for the Al'kesh and Tel'tak that were used by the Tok'ra previously. The Mak'ia broke free from the atmosphere of Jorania and immediately entered hyperspace in different directions in an attempt to locate a Jaffa reserve fleet, if one such fleet existed. Whilst this happened the two Selmak class ships manoeuvred to block the Ha'tak's line of fire upon the surface whilst still under cloak, where they would remain to await orders from the Tok'ra High Council.

**Coalition ****of ****Planets ****Meeting ****Chamber**

"We believed you had abandoned us." Dimas, sat in the centre of the three representatives, began; "We have not heard from your people in many moons, and we have attempted dialling Atlantis many times, to no avail."

"Yeah sorry about that, we had to leave in a bit of a hurry when the Wraith attacked our home world" Sheppard said

"I thought your home world was in another galaxy? Safe from the Wraith's reach?" Shiana asked

"Yeah it is, but this Hive had an Ancient power source. They managed to reach Earth but we managed to stop them in time, it just took a few months to set up our return"

"Have you again moved Atlantis to a new world?" Kelore asked

"Not exactly, Atlantis is still on Earth. We've built a new base here hidden from the Wraith."

"You have not returned the City of the Ancestors?" Shiana asked, outraged

"It's safer back on Earth." John said "Anyway, we hear the Genii have taken our place as the military force around here whilst we've been gone, they don't miss a beat do they?"

"It is true that the Genii did indeed replace you as the military arm of this Council, at least, up until two weeks ago." Dimas said

"What happened two weeks ago?" Teyla asked

"The Genii were attacked, culled by the Wraith, there are very few survivors on other worlds but their underground facility on their home world has been destroyed." Dimas said, regretfully "Since you left the Wraith have become more ferocious. They have been attacking all worlds that advanced enough to pose a threat to them. We have reports from many worlds that those known as the Travellers have suffered heavy losses from the Wraith's new campaign"

"Well that's not good..." John said

"No, this could be very bad! If the Wraith have united again then we've lost the freedom we had before. Their civil war kept them occupied but if they're not at war with each other anymore then..." McKay said

"Then they have more time for us. Great." John remarked "What do you know of the Wraith's new organisation?"

"I admit we do not know much. Shortly after you left the cullings began, slowly at first. One or two minor cullings, then a few planets were culled into extinction, then it sped up. They have massive amounts of power now, and their drive is more than ever before." Kelore said

"We need to find get back to Base and find out what we can," John said, turning to leave "we'll come back and update you on what we find out. But know this, we're not going anywhere."

**Tok****'****ra ****High ****Council ****Antechamber**

The assembled Tok'ra council members were trying desperately to devise some plan to avert the Jaffa attack and to try and prevent any hostile action. "Our ships are in position, the Mak'ia are scouting. We are as ready as we can be" Zanuf, military commander of the Tok'ra said

"Good," Per'sus said, "how much time do we have remaining?"

"About 20 minutes," Garshaw said

"Have we had no luck with the Stargate still?" Per'sus asked

"No, the Jaffa must have dialed in, but the gate should deactivate shortly." Garshaw informed the High Councillor

"Good. Did the message get sent to Earth?"

"Yes, no reply from them yet, they will most likely try and contact the Jaffa"

"No point doing that we know what their response will be. And no response to messages through the gate?" Per'sus asked

"No, we have no idea where it's connected to"

**Votok****, ****Naquadria****-****cored ****planet ****in ****Lucian ****Alliance ****control**

"The gate will automatically deactivate in a few moments, Commander" Varro informed his commanding officer

"Are we ready to dial back immediately when it does?" Commander Kiva asked

"Yes, we have men in place. Don't worry, the Tok'ra won't escape."

**End of Part 1**


	4. Chapter 4 (Part 2 or 2)

**Sorry for being so late with this one. I'm getting bogged down by school work and actual work and this story I just don't have much time to write! and it takes so much effort to write this at the size it's grown to in my head and notes! I will finish this eventually! I want to see my story unfold, and I'm interested in the places I'm planning on taking it so far! Anyway I hope you all enjoy!**

**Home ****World ****Command**

Jack O'Neill sat at his desk when his phone rang, picking it up he answered, "O'Neill"

"Sir, this is Colonel Simpson in the communication lab," the voice on the phone began, "we've just received a message from the Tok'ra. Sir, they report they are under attack by Jaffa vessels"

"They're what?!" Jack exclaimed, confusion evident in his voice, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know General, but they requested assistance"

"Damnit. Alright Colonel, thanks." Jack said as he hung up the phone, sighing he picked it back up to make another phone call, tapping his fingers as he waited. "Hank," Jack started as soon as the line connected, "I need you to do something for me."

**Tok****'****ra ****High ****Council ****Antechamber**

"Per'sus," Zanuf said

"Did you manage to dial the gate?" Per'sus asked

"No, they managed to dial back in before we dialled out" Zanuf replied, regretfully

Per'sus closed his eyes in frustration, "Fine." He said, "Contact the Selmak"

A few moments later the viewscreen came to life and showed a man with short brown hair, "Per'sus," the man started, "any news?"

"Jalan, they managed to redial the gate before we managed to dial out. Wait for confirmation from the Mak'ia, then proceed with the attack."

**Pegasus ****Base ****Control ****Room**

"What are you saying Colonel?" Mason asked

"I'm saying we need to find out what's happening with the Wraith!" Sheppard replied

"In case you've forgotten Colonel the Daedalus returned to Earth a few days ago. How exactly do you propose we go about this?"

"Todd."

"What?" Mason asked unbelieving, "Colonel in case you've forgotten, Todd is still on Earth being held by the IOA. Not to mention he's a Wraith that you yourself have said is not to be trusted!"

"I know what I've said, but at this point I think he's our only option for getting the intel we need."

"And how exactly do you expect to convince the IOA to let him go?"

"Well that bits on you," Sheppard said, "but I'd suggest giving Woolsey a call."

"I don't think even he can convince them on this one Colonel" she said annoyance evident in her voice

"Just try, it's worth a shot." Sheppard said

Stephanie sighed "Okay Colonel, but I don't think the IOA is going to go for this" Mason replied, before turning to the gate technician, "Chuck, dial Earth, get me Mr Woolsey"

**Lead ****Ha****'****tak****, ****in ****orbit ****over ****the ****Tok****'****ra ****homeworld ****of ****Jorania**

Ko'kat stood on the pel'tak facing the viewscreen which came to life and showed the image of Shaq'rel, "How goes it Ko'kat?" Shaq'rel asks

"The Tok'ra are weak and gave in immediately. They are preparing it now"

"Good! The success of this mission is of paramount importance to the High Council!"

"It shall be done, Shaq'rel" Ko'kat stated before the viewscreen cut off

"They do not have long left" Go'rek said

"I know, but they do not have any defenses, they would not dare challenge us!" Ko'kat said

A beeping sound drew Go'rek to the control panel, "Sensors are detecting ships uncloaking! Two of them, unknown class! They are hailing us!" He said turning to Ko'kat

Ko'kat nodded and Jalan appeared on screen shortly after "Jaffa vessels, this is Jalan of the Tok'ra. You will not be getting what you came for." he said, before the view screen cut off

"They are powering weapons!" Go'rek announced

"Power weapons! Fire on their ships!" Ko'kat ordered

The two Ha'tak vessels opened fire on the two Selmak class vessels, who in turn fired upon the Ha'taks. Golden weapons fire crisscrossed between the two ships, impacting shields on both sides. On the bridge of the lead Ha'tak sparks started to fly, "There weapons are more powerful than ours!" Go'rek shouted over the alarms on board

"It does not matter! We shall defeat them!" Ko'kat shouted back

As the two ships continued to pummel each other, the Selmak's producing much more fire power, three hyperspace windows opened behind the Ha'tak vessels. "Sensors are detecting three hyperspace windows behind us!" Go'rek announced

"Reinforcements?" Ko'kat asked

"No! They are a new class of ship also! They are firing upon us!" Go'rek said, as the newly arrived Mak'ia joined their, in comparison to the Selmak's, limited firepower to the fight. Two Mak'ia concentrated on the second Ha'tak, swooping over it to avoid being hit. The Combined fire from the Jolinar and the two Mak'ia caused the shields to fail, and the hull stood no chance against the Jolinar's firepower. The Ha'tak exploded, weakening the other Ha'taks shields and rattling the Mak'ia as they sped away.

"The other Ha'tak has been destroyed!" Go'rek announced, amidst sparks and the pel'tak shaking from the repeated hits upon it's shields by the now two Selmak's and three Mak'ia, "our shields are about to fail!" Go'rek shouted, just as the shields failed and the Ha'tak was ripped apart by weapons fire.

**Cloaked ****Tel****'****tak****, ****also ****in ****orbit ****of ****Jorania**

Out of the viewport of the Tel'tak, the battle between the Ha'tak and Selmak's could be seen, as the second Ha'tak was destroyed the man on board activated the subspace communications and the view screen came to life, showing Commander Kiva, "The Ha'tak have been destroyed, Commander" the man said

"This is good news." She said, "and the Tok'ra ships?"

"Very little damage, three of their smaller ships showed up too. It is impressive what they have achieved with their limited numbers." he remarked

"Good, return to base, we'll have the science types look over the sensor data." with that the screen cut off, and the Tel'tak shot into hyperspace, leaving no trace it was ever there.

**Home ****World ****Command**

"O'Neill" Jack answered as he picked up the phone

"Jack, it's Hank. Just got off the line with Bra'tac, and get this, they don't know anything of an attack on the Tok'ra"

"What? What does that mean?" Jack wondered

"I don't know, but Bra'tac was pretty adamant it wasn't them"

"Alright then..."

"Heard anything more from the Tok'ra?" Hank asked

"No, not since the first message, we've been trying to contact them but they may be a little busy right now"

"Want me to try dial them?"

"No, if they're trying to evac through the gate we'll just get in their way"

"Good point."

"Alright thanks Hank, I'll call you if I hear anything else"

"Jack, have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"They're sending Todd back to Pegasus"

"They're what?! Why?" Jack asked

"Word on the street is Sheppard asked for him to be transferred, got Woolsey to pull some strings for him"

"Nice to know I'm still in the loop!" Jack said sarcastically

"I didn't think they'd have told you"

"No, I'm not surprised really, damn IOA. I just hope Sheppard knows what he's doing"

**Tok****'****ra ****High ****Council ****Chamber**

"Congratulations Jalan," Per'sus said "you have won a great victory today, and you have shown the Jaffa that the Tok'ra are not to be messed with!"

Jalan bowed at Per'sus in front of him whilst the rest of the High Council looked on from their seats at the Council table. He stiffened before saying "You realise what this means, we are now at war with the Jaffa. Even though we won a great battle today, the Jaffa have more ships than we do."

The Council members all bristled at this, Garshaw spoke up "We are aware. We may have to contemplate diplomatic solutions to this problem, or abandon this world and return to hiding in tunnels."

"That shall not be necessary," Per'sus said "we shall find a solution to this conflict. We are trying to contact Earth to see what they can find out about this. If we have them on our side, the Jaffa may back down"

**Pegasus ****Base ****Confinement ****Cell**

"Sheppard" Todd said

"Hi Todd," John replied, "sorry to interrupt your vacation on Earth but we need a favour"

"And you come to me? How funny, I do recall you threatening to put a bullet in my brain"

"And I still might, but there's something more important right now,"

"Hahaha, of course there is!" Todd laughed

Ignoring him, Sheppard started "The Wraith have banded together since we left, they're culling as an organised force now, and more ferociously than before"

"The Wraith have come together? Interesting... I did not believe that would happen for many years"

"Yeah, neither did we. We believe someone or something has changed with them, their MO has changed too, they're sticking to certain areas of the galaxy, like they're protecting a home world"

"The Wraith do not have a home world like you think, but we do have a number of strategic bases around the galaxy, although the factions have been fighting over them for many years"

"Yeah well we need to know what's brought them together, and we know this is bad for you too."

"Indeed, I wonder what has become of my faction whilst I've been gone"

"Well, we're gonna let you find out. With a subspace locator beacon in you of course."

"Of course... What do you require of me?"

"Go out, make contact with your faction and find out what the hell is going on."

**Jaffa ****High ****Council**

"What are you saying Master Bra'tac?" Ka'lel asked

"Someone is pretending to have the blessing of this council and has attacked the Tok'ra" Bra'tac stated

"How have you come across this information?"

"The Tau'ri of Earth informed me, they were told by the Tok'ra. They have not been able to contact the Tok'ra since that message, they have dispatched ships to investigate but the message stated two Ha'tak vessels claiming to represent us turned up and demanded the Tretonin technology," Bra'tac informed the Council, "we must find out who dishonours our name, and find out how they found out this Council's thoughts."

"You are suggesting a member of this Council instructed somebody to attack the Tok'ra?" Yat'yir suggested

"I am not, but I would not rule it out!" Bra'tac stated

**Home ****World ****Command**

Knock-knock came the announcement before Cate Blanfield entered Jack O'Neill's office, "Sir, the communication lab has managed to contact the Tok'ra, they're ready to patch it through to your computer"

"Good, thanks Cate" Jack replied before looking down at his laptop which soon resolved into the face of Per'sus of the Tok'ra, "Good to see you Per'sus, glad you're still there" Jack said in way of greeting

"Indeed we are, we managed to destroy the two Ha'tak vessels with our own new vessels before they managed to inflict any lasting damage"

"Good, that's good news. So, what do you know?"

"The two Ha'tak vessels dropped out of hyperspace roughly an hour and a half ago, the Jaffa on board contacted me and demanded we hand over the Tretonin production technology. Bra'tac and Shaq'rel of the High Council came to Jorania days ago asking for this, this discussion ended in Shaq'rel pulling a Zat'nik'tel upon our Council. They were promptly removed from Jorania. Obviously this attempt was an escalation of that. General, I would like to request Earth's assistance in this matter, and to inform you that as of now we are at war with the Free Jaffa Nation."


End file.
